Fairy Tail: Valkyrie and Ashes
Fairy Tail: Valkyrie and Ashes '(フェアリーテイル：ワルキューレと灰, ''Fearī Teiru: Warukyūre to hai) is a Fanon Spin-off of the Fairy Tail Series, who`s author is Hiro Mashima, and is written by Ash Witherspoon, Cherrial Arctic, and Queen Canada (anonymous user). It is set three years after the canon timeline`s first arc, focusing on the Rune Magic; '''Daisy Overlord, a mercenary and healer, who leads the Rune Knight Division in her homeland of Septem. Seeking the true healing herb, she hands in her resignation and takes her teammates with her to form the 12 Apostles of Argulia, a team of Mages that focus on healing prowess and battle prowess. That also means the story is set during the year of X794. Most of the later arcs are told in the view of the Antagonists, letting us see their thoughts, and all of the earlier arcs are told in the viewpoint of Daisy Overlord and occasionally a member of the 12 Apostles. Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership over the manga Fairy Tail written by Hiro Mashima, aside from the characters that are used in this story. Synopsis After handing in her resignation letter, she decides to found a Guild, leaving the country of Septem`s capital; Overlord. As Septem is ravaged by wars, they seek to free the country and protect the common people. The Rune Knights in the capital don`t protect the people living outside the capital. Together they form the 12 Apostles of Argulia; a group of pacifist warriors who seek to free the villagers with no blood shed. Unfortunately, they are forced to shed the blood of the criminals they face and are unable to reason with them. To honor the memories of the people that faced them, they build a chapel hiding it from the villagers in a protective magic bubble. Inside the chapel, they preserve the bodies of the people that faced them, cleaning their bodies, purifying darkness from their hearts and bodies, and dressing them in pure-white clothing. The Fiore Rune Knight Division soon discovers said chapel and over-struck with the passive nature of the 12 Apostles, decide to inform Fiore`s Magic Council. Upon, seeing the chapel they made burning in flame and Fiore`s Magic Council standing solemnly by their chapel, Septem`s Magic Council decides to kick them out. From then on, the 12 Apostles are seized with a thirst for vengeance including their leader; Daisy Overlord. To see that they get their wish, Septem`s Magic Council allows them to go to Fiore to seek their revenge. They are joined by a mysterious figure, and on the continent of Fiore dwells the Roman Empire the very opposing force of the 12 Apostles. This is the story of how the 12 Apostles and the Roman Empire started the Great Holy War, additionally they face the country of Avalon, Dread Alpha, and the Underworld. Their quest for revenge just got a lot harder. Production Much like the original Fairy Tail, Valkyrie and Ashes includes the genre of Shōnen (初年 Youth Action), though it can incorporate Gore (ゴレ Violence), unlike the main series, making it one of the reasons for its R rating. It could be considered somewhat of a ''Horror ''(ホラー Fear), given that there is scary elements and also somewhat of a ''Sad ''(悲しい Sorrow Filled), given that some characters who die in the story are very characters who have suffered fates that could have been avoided. The three authors decided to completely remake the world to fit their needs, and the needs of the story. They have also included tabs that include tropes, so that certain words can be understood by their reader. The writer also likes to put references to many things, be them about the real world or about other animes/mangas/series as well, those being included either during moments of comedy or camadery. Major Characters Category:Storyline Category:Author-Exclusive Content